


Miss You

by aewgliriel



Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her brother's wedding makes Jaina Solo reflect on the things she's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are "Miss You Like Crazy" by Natalie Cole.

"I'm an idiot."

Jaina Solo shook her head, wrecking the braid her mother was attempting to fashion.

Leia raised an eyebrow as she wordlessly started again. "Why are you an idiot?"

Her daughter sighed. "I'm just thinking about how happy Jacen is, and everything, and I can't help feeling that I really screwed up."

"Screwed up how?" Leia watched her daughter's face in the mirror.

Jaina thought for a long moment as she watched her mother's deft fingers fashion Jaina's hair into a crown of braids. "Because I let the best thing in my life walk away," she said softly. "I had the chance to have what Jacen and Tenel Ka have, if I wanted it, I could have just stretched out my hand. But I was afraid."

Leia finished pinning Jaina's hair and sat down beside her daughter. "Jaina, sweetheart . . . First of all, who are we talking about? Jag?"

Jaina grimaced briefly. "Sort of. I mean . . . He asked me to marry him, but I said no."

"Honey, if he left instead of fighting for you, you don't want him, anyway. You want someone who will fight for you."

"He did," she said quietly. "He left so I could say no to someone else."

Leia paused, the comb she was going to slide into her daughter's brown hair in her hands. She looked at Jaina's reflection rather than the twenty-six-year-old sitting beside her. "We're not talking about Jag, are we?"

Silently, Jaina shook her head. "No. We're not."

"Do I want to know who you're talking about?"

Jaina smiled. "I don't know, do you?"

Leia sighed, a half smile on her face. "You know . . . once, I would have gladly strangled him. But he's got to have done something to make you smile like that."

"It's so funny . . . I didn't realise it for so long, and now . . . Well, I guess the time's passed."

Leia stood up and silently tucked the bauble into Jaina's hair. She rested her hand on Jaina's shoulder, and said, "It's never too late while you're alive."  
  
 _Even though it's been so long_  
 _My love for you keeps going strong_  
 _I remember the things that we used to do_  
 _A kiss in the rain 'til the sun shine through_  
 _I tried to deny it_  
 _But I'm still in love with you_  
  
Her brother's wedding day. It felt very strange to think that. Jacen was getting married--finally--to the love of his life.

The wedding wasn't for a few hours, so Jaina found herself in the garden on the royal grounds on Hapes, walking amongst the exotic flowers. She sighed and sat down on a bench.

She could have had her own wedding, ages ago. The only problem was that it would have been to the wrong person. Jag Fel had been wonderful, but he just hadn't been the person she'd wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It was very ironic that in the past few months, the glowrod above her head had finally turned on.

"Observant, Solo," she muttered.

"Talking to the flowers, are we?"

Jaina shot off the bench and whirled, a hand pressed to her heart. "Oh. Hi."

Kyp Durron smirked as he approached, dressed in his best Jedi robes. "Hey."

She dropped her hand, but her heart was still thumping.

"Been a while," he said. "How are you?"

"Jacen's getting married," she said lamely.

Kyp nodded, dark eyes amused. "I know. That's why I'm here. But I was asking about _you_ , not Jacen."

She shrugged. "Well, you know . . . Decided to retire from Starfighter Command, but knowing how things are in this galaxy, I'll be back to Colonel status by next week. Jag's engaged."

Kyp paused, and Jaina wondered why she'd said that.

"Really," he drawled. "And I take it, not to you?"

"Not to me. We tried to make a go of it, you know, the long distance thing, but . . . it didn't work."

He sat on the bench. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not," she said, then clapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes went wide.

Kyp laughed aloud. After a moment, she laughed, too.

"Last I'd heard," he said, "Fel had proposed and you were looking at rings."

She shook her head. "No, he asked but I said no."

"Oh."

Another silence, filled only by the distance sounds of wedding chaos and the city populace.

"This is awkward," she admitted. "I never thought that . . . we'd be awkward."

His hair was in need of a trim, she noticed, as he ran his hand over the silver-threaded curls. "Yeah," he said. "Happens when you haven't seen someone in nearly a year."  
  
 _I miss you like crazy_  
 _I miss you like crazy_  
 _Ever since you went away_  
 _Every hour of every day_  
 _I miss you like crazy_  
 _I miss you like crazy_  
 _No matter what I say or do_  
 _There's just no getting over you_  
  
"Uncle Luke said he sent you on some big, secret mission," she said haltingly. "Sometimes I wondered if you were dead."

"Felt like I was sometimes," he said. He showed her his left hand. There was a large, jagged scar across the back of it. "Nearly losing my hand wasn't fun, and when I was dealing with the infection, there were moments when I _wished_ I was dead."

Jaina sat beside him and grasped his hand. "Ouch. That had to have hurt. How did it happen?"

"Vibroshiv. I was undercover with a pirate gang. Luke thought I was best for it, given my talent for . . ."

"Deception?"

"That, and recklessness." He flashed a brief grin. "I just got back two days ago, heard that Jacen and Tenel Ka were finally getting married, and decided to put in an appearance."

"Well, I'm glad you came," she told him. "I've missed you."

Every day, she wanted to add, but couldn't. The enormity of how much she'd missed him, the memory of it, was great enough that it closed her throat. She hadn't realised just how much she'd missed him until now. Cosmic justice, considering she'd insisted for eight years that she didn't love him.

His perusal of her features was longer this time. "I've missed you, too. Awfully lonely out there. Missed picking on you."

She gave an unladylike snort and thumped him with the hand that wasn't holding his. He gave a bark of laughter and grabbed her other hand, so that both were held firmly.

"So, enough about that," he said. "Why are you sitting out here by yourself in the middle of all this preparation?"

Jaina shrugged. "Well, you know . . . Any more talk about floral arrangements and my teeth would have turned around in my head and eaten my brain."

He snickered. "Besides that. Let me guess . . . your brother's getting married, and you're single and feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Something like that," she murmured, looking down at their hands.

"Hmm."

She glanced up, through her darkened lashes. For once, his face was unguarded, and was nearly bowled off the bench by the expression she saw there.  
  
 _I can see the love shining in your eyes_  
 _And it comes as such a sweet surprise_  
 _If seeing's believing it's worth the wait_  
 _So hold me and tell me it's not too late_  
 _We're so good together_  
 _We're starting forever now_  
  
"What 'something'?" he asked quietly.

She felt the colour crawl into her cheeks, which probably contrasted nicely with the blue gown she was wearing. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'Jaina is a big huge idiot because she-'"

Jaina stopped abruptly, on the verge of letting slip something embarrassing.

"Because she what?" he prompted. His thumb brushed over her knuckles.

She bit her lip, then said, "She didn't know a good thing when she had it."

His green eyes bored into her intently, and she went on. "I messed up. I ran away from something because it scared me, and now I miss . . . what I could have had."

"I take it," he rasped, "that you're not talking about Jag, since you said you weren't sorry he's with someone else."

"Nope," she said.

He was silent, watching her, the battle with himself playing clearly across his features. Apparently, he lost, because he asked, "What could you have had?"

Jaina fought the sudden urge to giggle hysterically. Was she actually going to say it? Could she not?

"You," she said.

"Me," he repeated.

"Yeah."

His head was down, but his eyes were aimed at her. "Really."

"Really," she whispered, feeling a little disconnected and rather liberated now that she'd admitted it. "Am I too late?"  
  
 _I miss you like crazy_  
 _I miss you like crazy_  
 _Ever since you went away_  
 _Every hour of every day_  
 _I miss you like crazy_  
 _I miss you, baby_  
 _A love like ours will never end_  
 _Just touch me and we're there again_  
  
A disbelieving laugh exploded out of him. "Too late? Jaina, I'm probably the most stubborn man in the universe, because the only thing that kept me going in my darkest hours was the hope that- that you'd someday love me. The whole reason I left was because I couldn't stand to see you marry Jag."

"Which I didn't do." She relaxed, and it wasn't until then that she realised how tense she'd been. "I was afraid . . ."

"That I wouldn't want you now? I'm going to want you until I die." He lifted her hand. "You're serious about this?"

"As a thermal detonator," she said.

Kyp's face split in a grin.

A raindrop hit him on the end of his nose.

Jaina laughed. "Oh, no. This is bad."

"They say rain on a wedding day is actually a good thing," he said.

She tugged at her hand. It was starting to rain harder. "If I get soaked, I'm going to look a wreck and Mom will strangle me. Let's go in."

"Not just yet."

She'd stood up, and he rose. He let her pull him a step away from the bench, and then he used his hold on her hand to pull her against him.

Jaina gasped, about to rebuke him, until she looked up. A moment later, she was reaching for him, in the same second he reached for her. She stood on her toes, meeting his kiss with an eagerness she hadn't expected.  
      
 _Just one night_  
 _And we'll have the magic feeling like we used to do_  
 _Hold on tight_  
 _And whatever comes our way we're gonna make it through_  
  
The rain turned from a few drops to a downpour, but neither noticed. Appropriate that their first kiss would be in the middle of a rainstorm, she mused as they drew apart.

She shivered, and he tightened his arms around her.

"Don't ever leave me again, Durron," she said.

"Never," he said, and kissed her again.

A crack of lightning brought them out of it and he cocked an eyebrow. "You feel like going in?"

"Are you crazy?" she laughed. "Let's get out of here!"

Hand in hand, they dashed through the rain to the door into the palace. They stood for a moment just inside, watching the sheets of water pour from the skies. She shivered again, and Kyp removed his cloak, swinging it around her shoulders. It was several inches too long, dragging on the floor.

"Kiss me again," she whispered.

"Is that an order?"

"Why, yes, mortal, I believe it is."

Kyp backed her against the stone wall, bracing his arms to either side of her shoulders. "Yes, Goddess," he breathed.

Jaina curled her fingers into the wet front of his tunic, and didn't care that they were both dripping on the marble floor. It didn't matter.

Han Solo appeared around the nearest corner. "Jaina? Your mother's- Oh."

The couple continued on, oblivious.

Han cleared his throat, loudly. When it had no effect, he did it again. "As much as you two are obviously enjoying yourselves," he said drily, "Leia is looking for Jaina. And you might want to stop doing that before she gets here. I know you're both crazy, but that would just be tempting fate."

That got them apart. Ordinarily, Jaina would have been embarrassed, but she wasn't. She grinned at her father and hugged Kyp.

Han smiled. No further words were needed. The way Jaina beamed at him said everything. He raised a greying eyebrow. "You two need to dry off. Come on."  
  
 _If seeing's believing it's worth the wait_  
 _So hold me and tell me it's not too late_  
 _We're so good together_  
 _We're starting forever now_  
  
Jaina was just running a brush through her newly dried hair when the door opened and Jacen stuck his head in.

"Hey, little brother," she said.

Her twin rolled his eyes. "Five minutes," he said.

"Still makes me older."

They both grinned.

"Hey, I, uh, just saw Kyp," the soon-to-be groom said.

Jaina's movements stilled and she smiled. "I know. I saw him earlier. In the garden. We were . . . talking . . . when it started raining."

"Well, it's sunny now," Jacen said.

"It figures," she said. She stood, and realised that she still had Kyp's cloak. It had been dried by the servants along with her dress. She picked it up, and found herself hugging the shimmering folds.

Jacen was looking at her oddly. "You alright, Jaya?"

Jaina turned a smile on him. "Fabulous. Don't worry, I'm fine. Now, shouldn't you be getting married in a few minutes?"

He looked at his chrono and muttered something inaudible. "I've got to go!"

He was gone in a blur of Hapan formalwear, leaving Jaina holding Kyp's cloak with a dopey smile on her face.  
  
 _And I miss you like crazy_  
 _I miss you like crazy_  
 _Not matter what I say or do_  
 _There's just not getting over you_  
  
She caught a glimpse of Kyp as she dashed through to the bridal preparation chamber, and as a result, was grinning broadly when she shut the door behind herself and turned to Tenel Ka.

Her friend eyed her. "What are you grinning about?" Tenel Ka asked.

"I'm just happy." Jaina picked up the bride's veil. "I'm happy for you and Jacen."

She positioned the veil on her friend's updo of red curls. "Perfect."

Impulsively, she hugged Tenel Ka. "You're going to be my sister," she said. "That makes me happy."

Tenel Ka hugged her back, with her one arm. She was opting not to carry flowers, since her single arm would be held by her father before he gave her away.

The door opened and Isolder came in, nattily dressed in a deep red. He nodded at Jaina, and she excused herself.

Kyp was lounging outside, waiting for her. "Jacen," he informed her, "just asked me to be his best man."

"Oh? He told me he'd decided not to have one, since Anakin isn't here."

He shrugged. He wasn't wearing the robes now, dressed instead in black pants, black boots, and a dark green shirt that matched his eyes and laced up the front. "You have my cloak."

"I noticed. Good luck getting it back."

He opened his mouth, probably to make some sort of indecent suggestion, but was interrupted by a flurry of activity. He pulled Jaina to the side as Isolder and Tenel Ka came out of the door next to them.

Jaina handed him the cloak back. "Duty calls."

As he fastened the cloak over his shoulders, he asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

She held out her arm. "Escort me down the aisle, dance with me . . ."

"I can do that," he said, looping his arm through hers.

Behind her veil, Tenel Ka watched them, and slowly smiled.  
  
 _And I miss you, baby_  
 _I miss you, baby_  
 _All the tender love you gave me_  
 _When a feeling gets this strong_  
 _You know the real thing's come along_  
  
At the end of the reception, Jaina and Kyp helped Jacen and Tenel Ka slip out unnoticed. As they shut the door, Kyp said, "That was nice of you."

"Tenel Ka didn't want to make a production out of it," she said. "In her words, there was enough ceremony this evening."

"Hapan weddings are . . . strange," Kyp volunteered. "Especially the part where they made Jacen take his shirt off and drew symbols on him."

Jaina snickered. "I think I've had enough wedding planning. I'm for eloping."

"Your mother would burst a blood vessel," he said.

"Probably," she sighed.

She smiled, finding that their hands were entwined. It was all so new, but it felt right. "I love you," she said.

"I've waited eight years to hear you say that," Kyp said.

"It took me eight years to form them."

He lifted a hand and traced down her cheek. "I love you."

Kyp bent his head. Jaina moved closer, her face upturned-

"That's what I thought," her mother's voice said.

They both turned. Leia was, to their surprise, smiling.

"Don't let me interrupt, I was just making an observation," Leia said, with a mischievous look at Kyp. "Just remember, Kyp, my previous warning stands."

She went off in a flutter of blue shimmersilk, leaving the couple staring after her, gaping.

"What warning?" Jaina asked, when she found her voice.

Kyp's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "She said that if I hurt you, I'd be safer with the Vong. Did she just _not_ kill me?"

"You know . . . I think she did."  
  
 _And I miss you_  
 _I miss you like crazy, baby_  
 _Only your sweet love can save me_  
 _I miss you like crazy_  
 _A love like ours will never end_  
 _Just touch me and we're there again_  
  
"So, I survived both of your parents," Kyp murmured.

"You did. Maybe they're not as bad as I thought." Jaina was having a hard time concentrating, with the way he was rubbing his thumb against her palm.

The celebration was over . . . for tonight. There was, according to the bride, going to be parties for the next week, celebrating the Queen Mother taking a consort. But for now, the revels had ended, and the palace was quiet. Kyp and Jaina had changed from their formalwear and were lying on the thick furs piled on the floor in front of the massive fireplace in Jaina's room.

"I missed you," she said suddenly. "I missed you terribly. It wasn't until you'd disappeared and Uncle Luke told me that you'd gone on a dangerous mission that I realised I've been fooling myself all this time. I don't know when I fell in love with you for sure, but I knew then, and I've been afraid ever since that I'd never be able to tell you."

Kyp rose on one elbow. He was lying on his stomach, while Jaina lay on her back, her hair spilling around her head on the white fur. He didn't speak, just looked at her.

"What?" she asked, after several moments.

"Just thinking," he murmured. "I never really thought about settling down. But seeing how happy Jacen and Tenel Ka are . . ."

"You're thinking about it now?"

He nodded.

"Me, too," she said.

Kyp plucked idly at a tuft of fur. "What would you say to giving it a try?"

"Try not," she said automatically. "Do, or do not."

His eyes went to her face. "Okay, then . . . I don't want to detract from all of this Jacen-and-Tenel Ka stuff . . . but if you stood up next to me, and someone asked you if you would . . . what would you say?"

"You could find out," she said slowly. "But you'd have to ask something first."

Kyp gave a small laugh. "Manipulator."

"Trickster," she corrected, with a saucy grin.

Kyp resisted the urge to roll his eyes and leaned over her. "Fine, have it your way. Marry me?"

"Yes," she said, and pulled him down.


End file.
